Wi-Fi Roaming Architecture and Interfaces Specification, WR-SP-WIFI-ROAM-102-20216, describes a Wi-Fi technology which enhances the user experience by allowing mobile consumption of rich multimedia content and access to data. The specification describes architecture requirements for data roaming among system operators of Wi-Fi networks. The described roaming allows a subscriber to use their operator subscription to gain connectivity to the Internet using a roaming partner Wi-Fi network. When roaming from the home network to one of the partner networks, a client attempting to gain access to the partner network may be required to input a username and password for verification by the home network prior to the partner network agreeing to allow the client access to its services, e.g., prior to allowing the client unbound access to the Internet or other services.
Once the client is enabled to access the Internet or other suitable services through the partner network, a user may desire to access secure information stored at the home network. The home network may require a secure communication medium, such as but not necessary limited to a virtual private network (VPN), in order to provide client access to the secure information. The user may be required to input a username and password to be authenticated prior to the home network or a server associated with the VPN session allowing access to the secure information. In a Wi-Fi roaming scenario, re-submission of the username and password input as part of the Wi-Fi authentication may be cumbersome and cumulative. Accordingly, a need exists to ameliorate this cumbersome process so that users may access the secure information through the VPN session or other suitable means without having to unnecessarily perform duplicative input of username and password.